The Wicked Woman And Her Demonic Man
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: I'm just shocked that there's not one romance fic with Akuma. Is it me who should have first dibs or what? Any way the story is Juri finds Akuma and she really want him to see things her way but will he bore her or will he finally give in and see things in a different kind of darkness? Juri/Akuma M for a Reason.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Street Fighter.

Chapter 1

Juri meets Akuma

_Well it's been a while since Seth and Bison were dead and here I am just bored out of my mind. I'd tease the women and girls that were in the tournament but I wouldn't know where to start. Me I'm just a lonely bored girl looking to have the time of my life. I wonder who will fill my needs?_

Somewhere in a forest in Japan, Juri was just walking by when she came up on seeing a strange man who was focusing his ki. Juri was looking at this strange man thinking of what she might decide on doing.

_Hmm, now I don't know what to make of this guy, he seems strong but he looks like another boring man who would meditate and spend his life in peace than to have fun._

Just then the strange man snapped out of his focus and noticed somebody was observing him he quickly teleported to the place where she was.

"And just who are you, pathetic girl." The strange guy asked.

"Hmm, so you're not as boring as I thought. I'm Juri a lonely girl with a sadistic appetite." Juri said licking her lips after. "And might I have the pleasure of your name? Most people in which most of them are men don't seem to properly introduce themselves."

"I am Akuma." The strange guy said. "And upon knowing my name, now you must be taught a lesson!"

"Okay, but upon me learning, this better be fun."

And in a second the fight got underway. Juri and Akuma were trading blows, kicks, throws, slams, and fireballs normal and dark for energy blasts. When they were both beaten down and tired Akuma was charging up his ki to unleash the wrath of the raging demon on Juri.

"Prepare yourself!"

Akuma quickly glided to Juri.

"That was your mistake, Akuma."

Juri's eye sparked purple and got ready. When Akuma got close. Juri had done her helicopter kick from the ground to the sky bringing Akuma with her she kicked him going down but she reached the ground first and back kicked Akuma catching him with her right foot.

"Thanks for the lesson baby, it was a blast." Juri said before she brought her roght foot up and around to slam Akuma to the ground. Akuma couldn't move any part of his body and Juri just looked at him.

"Ha ha ha! I sure had fun. But you know what I hate, when somebody would just kill people without going through torture. I mean it looks to me like you most likely to be the guy who just want to hear only one scream before taking their last breath. Oh well then, ta ta! I guess I'll find and torture somebody else like maybe, Ken, Ryu, or Guile. I sure hope that one of them can also keep me occupied.

As Juri was leaving, Akuma shouted at Juri.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Did you say Ryu?"

"Uh, yeah. I sure did."

"Wait." Akuma said. "What are you planning to do with Ryu?"

"Like I said, I'll torture him, if I find him. Why?"

"Well how do you know Ryu?"

"I observed him when, my old boss Seth, wanted to copy his power. But the fool underestimated Ryu and he ended up dead."

"You just so happen to talk about my pathetic excuse of a nephew. He could never learn to transcend humanity, no matter who he defeats."

"Believe me, If I were to transcend humanity I would take control of everybody."

"Well you do have the potential and the power to do it."

"Well thank you. So did I hurt you?"

"What power do you possess to put me in this state?"

"Uh that, well, let's just say that with the new power I got from Bison, I have the ability to recover more quickly. though, I train to get even stronger, My powers could never increase with my physical strength."

Juri was now walking to Akuma.

"Maybe I can help you learn to transcend humanity."

"Okay but what would you want in return? Oh and before you answer, I just want you to know if somehow I help recover you, and you kill me I wouldn't help you doing what you need to do with Ryu."

"If you can bring Ryu to me, I will help you."

"Well then, you got a deal."

"Now how's about helping me recover?"

"Sure thing... Dear."

Just then Juri knelt down to Akuma and slowly pulled down his pants, Akuma looked at Juri like she was crazy but unfortunately she was crazy in a sadistic way. When his member was exposed, Juri grabbed it and licked the head. This tickled Akuma for a bit.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Relax Akuma, I'm just trying to help you recover."

Akuma was about to speak again but before he could, Juri had him inside her mouth sucking hard and deep Akuma could feel his energy coming back to him. Juri stopped for a bit then with the flash of her eye she activated her feng shui engine and sucked rapidly. Akuma's not only recovered his energy, but his power was rapidly increasing.

_Incredible! I feel much stronger! This fellow demon could be of use to me._

Within the next two minutes Akuma started groaning. He was getting a bit closer and closer it wasn't until five minutes later that he vas very close his groaning got louder and louder.

_That right baby, come for me._ Juri thought and sure enough. He came inside her mouth and Juri was quick to drink the rapid juices that came out of him before she drank the rest. When she was done, she felt like she got stronger too.

_Whoa! Such power maybe I should stay with him for a while._

Akuma and Juri got up and had self trained themselves to see how powerful and fast they've become. Shocked at the result Akuma turned to Juri and she turned to him.

"I think about changing my mind." Akuma said.

"About what?"

"About just killing them I think I may use your method of 'fun.'"

"That's the language I want to hear." Juri said.

"So who should we torture first?"

"I know who." Juri added as she looked the other way. Thinking about who would feel the wrath of the new demonic couple.

Author's note: it looks like Juri and Akuma may be in business but who will be their first victim of torture? Stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
